Memorial
by Leenahanwoo
Summary: Kumpulan drabble One Piece Indonesia, yang tercipta di sela-sela waktu yang terbatas. Drabble means I will only write not more than 100 words, so don't ask for more ... Various pair available. Pesan drabble One Piece? Just PM me
1. Bit - Kid x Law

**BIT**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

 **(title taken from nunbit / eye light)**

Kid menatap Law dengan lembut. Jemari mereka bertaut, tanpa banyak kata terucap. Satu tangannya terangkat, mengusap pipi halus si pemuda beriris keperakan. Hanya pandangan penuh kasih yang tersalurkan melalui tatapan keduanya.

Law balas menatap pemuda bersurai kemerahan di hadapannya. Sentuhan jemari yang menjamah pipi terasa hangat, membuatnya terpejam nyaman. Senyum terkembang di bibir, ingin berucap sepatah kata namun tak tersampaikan. Tidak, pancaran mata itu, pancaran dari iris _amber_ yang menatapnya lembut, sudah cukup mewakili ribuan kisah kasih yang mereka jalin.

 ** _(Request by Naruchan11. No keyword)_**


	2. Longing - Killer x Penguin

**Longing**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Penguin bukannya tak menyukai hal ini. Bukan, tautan jemari itu sama sekali tak membuatnya heran. Tetapi, mengapa? Hanya jemari yang bertaut, mengapa terasa begitu hangat?

Di depan mata dia melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai keemasan, yang panjangnya mencapai paha. Pemuda itu tersenyum, begitu lembut, senyum yang lebih cerah dibanding mentari yang menyinari keduanya sore itu. Senyum selembut madu, yang berlanjut pada sebuah pelukan hangat yang melingkupi tubuh. Kontak seintim itu memaksa matanya mengerjap. Kebingungan yang dia rasakan seolah sirna, ketika bibir si pemuda berucap, "Aku merindukanmu." Bodoh sekali. Penguin-lah yang merindukannya setengah mati.

 _ **(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: tautan jari, pelukan hangat)**_


	3. Warmth - DoflaDile (DofuWani)

**Warmth**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Mata Crocodile memicing curiga. Semangkuk sup labu tersaji di hadapannya. Senyuman terpatri di wajah bodoh spesies burung berwarna _pink_ dengan rambut pirang pendek. Apa-apaan?

"Halloween," ujar Doflamingo singkat, lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Crocodile tanpa alasan.

Menghela napas, dia mengambil sendok dengan tangan kanan yang bebas, mulai mencicipi sup buatan kekasihnya. _Tidak buruk_ , pikirnya.

"Law ingin _jack-o'-lantern_ untuk perayaan Halloween," lanjutnya.

"Dan sisanya untukku?"

Pria itu terkekeh-kekeh geli. "Aku memang berniat memasakkan sup labu untukmu."

Crocodile merasakan genggaman itu menguat, sementara senyum di wajah Doflamingo melebar. Entah mengapa, hatinya menghangat. Sehangat sup yang dibuat sang kekasih hanya untuknya.

 ** _(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: genggaman tangan)_**


	4. Thief - LuNa

**Thief**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Kata Sabo, mencuri itu tidak baik. Tapi jeruk-jeruk itu menggodanya.

"PENCURI!"

Luffy mungkin sudah kehilangan nyawa andai saja tidak segera mengambil langkah. Dengan cepat dia bersembunyi di antara pepohonan rimbun, sembari menikmati dua buah jeruk di tangan. Gadis yang mengejarnya masih berusaha mencari dengan mata awas.

"Awas saja. Kalau kutemukan, akan kupatahkan lehernya!" gerutunya.

Di bawah sinar matahari, rambut oranye si gadis bersinar, menyilaukan mata Luffy. Dia manis, dengan tinggi sedang dan tubuh semampai. Debaran di jantung mulai menggila, ketika mata cokelatnya menatap dengan sayang pada tanaman jeruk yang terhampar.

Sial. Sepertinya hati si pencuri juga tercuri.

 _ **(Request by Nadia. Keyword: sunshine)**_


	5. Bloody Love - AceLu

**Bloody Love**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Kita bersaudara!" bentak Ace pada Luffy.

Luffy keras kepala. Dia tak paham. Atau memang tak ingin. "Aku menyayangimu. Bukan sebagai kakak."

Ace mendesah frustrasi. "Aku tidak ingin …"

"Kau hanya perlu tahu itu. Tidak perlu repot-repot menolakku. Aku akan datang kepadamu walau kau terus mendorongku menjauh" Luffy mengambil langkah ke belakang, memotong perkataan Ace dengan cepat. "Lagipula, kita bukan saudara sedarah. Ayahku dan ibumu hanya sepupu jauh."

Setelah Luffy keluar dari kamarnya, Ace mengusap wajah kesal. Sesungguhnya dia merasakan hal yang sama. Hatinya hanya tak mampu menerima. Darah yang sama mengalir di tubuh mereka.

 _Aku juga menyukaimu_ , _bodoh_!

 _ **(Request by Vira D Ace. Keyword: brother)**_


	6. Nightmare - KidLaw

**Nightmare**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Napas Kid menderu, setengah badannya masih tertutupi selimut. Law yang terkejut kemudian terbangun dan mendekati, mengusap bahu Kid yang gemetar.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya pendek. Kid mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Killer …"

"Kid," potong Law cepat. "Killer baik-baik saja dan sedang di apartemennya bersama Penguin."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kid memeluk tubuh Law dan menenangkan diri. Mimpi itu terus menghantui, walau Killer tak pernah menyalahkan. Killer kehilangan sebelah kaki karena kecerobohannya. Jika saja saat itu dia …

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu," bisik Law sembari mengusap bahu Kid perlahan. "Killer menyayangimu, kau tahu itu."

Kid mengangguk, walau rasa bersalah itu tak pernah hilang seutuhnya.

 _ **(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: mimpi dan Killer)**_


	7. Baby - KidLaw

**Baby**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Law menepuk-nepuk punggung bayi di dalam gendongannya dengan lembut, hingga sang bayi bersendawa. Senyum di bibirnya terkembang.

"Minumnya lahap sekali," komentar Kid lalu mengusap dahi si bayi.

"Kita mengadopsinya karena dia bayi yang sehat, Kid," kekeh Law.

"Aku tahu." Kid ikut tersenyum.

Katakuri namanya, bayi yang mereka adopsi dari panti asuhan bulan lalu. Law menyukai anak-anak, dan Kid tak menolak ketika Law memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya

"Beristirahatlah. Aku akan menidurkannya," ujar Kid seraya mengambil bayi itu dan membawanya ke kamar, membuat Law tersenyum makin lebar.

Kid menyukai kehadiran Katakuri. Mengetahui hal itu, Law bisa merasakan kebahagiaan keluarga kecil mereka telah sempurna.

 ** _(No request. Just … baby KidLaw is too adorable, damn, I can't bear not to write it down)_**


	8. A Ri Ga Tou - KidLaw

**A . Ri . Ga . Tou**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Petikan gitar itu mengalun pelan, merasuk kalbu. Suara lembut mengiringi, terucap lirik indah dari bibir penuh milik kekasihnya. Law tahu Kid tak pandai berkata-kata. Melalui lagu-lagulah, pria bersurai merah itu mampu menyalurkan segala hasrat dan perasaannya.

" _Kimi no koto wa itsumo mite iruyo_ , _yasashii egao arigatou_ …"

Law menatap Kid yang masih bersenandung di atas kursi bar di apartemen mereka. Ulang tahun kebersamaan mereka selalu diisi dengan perayaan kecil yang sama; Kid yang bernyanyi untuknya, dan Law memberikan kecupan terima kasih di pipi pucat kekasihnya itu.

 _Until now thank you, thank you for your smile_ …

 _ **(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: Thank You)**_


	9. Failure - KilGuin

**Failure**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Penguin mendesah pasrah. Tangannya tak pernah sejalan dengan peralatan memasak dan sejenisnya. Dia heran bagaimana Killer dapat bertahan dengan semua ini.

"Tambahkan saja es krim stroberi di dalam _freezer_ ," sahut Killer yang sedang duduk di _bar stool_ , menunggui kue buatan Penguin.

"Yakin ini aman?" Penguin memperlihatkan kue gagal di atas piring, dengan sebelah tangan menenteng kotak es krim yang diminta Killer.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda pirang itu menyajikan es krim di atas remah-remah kue, dan mulai memakannya. Penguin berharap-harap cemas. _Semoga saja tidak beracun_ , doanya.

"Ini enak," komentar Killer.

Penguin tahu dia tak akan mampu menahan senyum dan rona pipinya.

 _ **(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: ice, cake)**_


	10. Fifth - KilGuin

**Fifth**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Lewat tengah malam Penguin terbangun dengan nyeri di sekujur badannya. Balutan hangat berupa rambut blond panjang menyapa _orbs_ -nya ketika terbuka. Dia pun bangkit dan menyingkirkan tangan sang kekasih yang memeluk pinggangnya, dan nyeri itu semakin menjadi. Sial, Killer melahapnya tanpa ampun, padahal malam itu adalah malam perayaan tahun baru. Seharusnya mereka pergi ke kuil dan berdoa, bukannya berbuat mesum.

Bunyi kembang api masih bersahutan ketika dia menoleh ke arah jendela apartemen. Perayaan tahun baru yang kelima bersama Killer. Dia tersenyum. Sudah selama itu mereka menjalin kasih.

"Selamat tahun baru," bisik Penguin sambil mengecup dahi Killer dengan lembut.

 _ **(Request by GuiMin137 / Cho Eun Min. Keyword: malam, kembang api, perayaan)**_


	11. Will - LawLu

**Will**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Aku ingin es krim," sahut Luffy tiba-tiba.

Law mendorong kacamatanya yang melorot, mengalihkan pandang dari laptop. Sebuah naskah _fanfiction_ tertera di layar, menandakan Law si author sedang menyelesaikan deadline yang dia buat sendiri.

"Es krim untuk besok. Tengah malam nanti akan kubuatkan ramen panas."

Sebuah _dakimakura_ bergambar beruang berpakaian _overall_ warna oranye melayang ke wajah Law. "Dasar tidak pengertian!" Luffy berbaring sambil membalikkan badan, memunggungi sang kekasih.

Law mendesah, lalu beranjak dan memeluk Luffy dari belakang. "Kau boleh pilih tiga boks es krim besok."

Ogah-ogahan Luffy melirik ke arahnya. "Janji?"

Law menggangguk.

"Yeay!" Dan Luffy mencium pipi Law penuh kasih.

 _ **(Request by Ran Toraonigiri. Keyword: dakimakura, fanfiction, es krim)**_


	12. Chaotic Sanctuary - Katakuri

**Chaotic Sanctuary**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Katakuri memandang dapurnya dengan wajah pias. Tepung bertaburan, telur-telur pecah di lantai, dan jangan lupakan donat tercintanya yang lenyap tak berbekas. Ini penistaan terhadap ruangan yang dihibahkan Papa Law untuknya.

"AKU DOAKAN KALIAN MATI SETELAH MEMAKAN KEKASIHKU!" teriaknya murka. Pastilah ini ulah para sepupunya yang kurang ajar.

Salahkan Ayah Eustass yang tak mampu memarahi anak-anak Paman Shachi. Mereka suka melakukan permainan-permainan brutal, dan dia membencinya. Dia menyukai anak-anak Paman Killer dan Penguin yang cinta damai.

Mengeratkan ikatan celemek di badan, dia mulai berbenah sambil menangisi 'kematian' donat-donat terkasih. Dia bersumpah akan meminta Papa Law untuk membuatkan pintu terkunci menuju dapur.

 _ **(Request by Ran Toraonigiri. Keyword: penistaan, game/permainan, celemek)**_

 _Okay, this is the most absurd pair I ever write, but I hope you're satisfied_


	13. Practice - CrocLu

**Practice**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Crocodile mendesah. Luffy, 19 tahun, muridnya, berlarian di dalam apartemen dengan kaos terbalik dan jubah merah dari kostum Halloween miliknya; seketika lelah menyerang.

"Aku sedang berlatih menjadi bajak laut!" belanya. "Festival sekolah akan segera dimulai."

Benar, festival sekolah tempat dia mengajar akan digelar dalam 2 minggu.

"Haruskah berlatih di apartemenku?" Crocodile duduk di sofa yang masih selamat dari intervensi kekasihnya.

Luffy menggeleng sambil cemberut. "Apartemenmu memiliki dekorasi pohon kelapa." _Alasan aneh_ , pikirnya. "Dan Ace dan Sabo tak mau membantu."

Dia menarik Luffy, mendudukkan di atas paha, lalu memeluknya. Dia memang tak bisa menolak keinginan pemuda ini. Tak akan pernah bisa.

 _ **(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: terbalik, harta karun, kelapa)**_


	14. Oven - Katakuri x Luffy

**Oven**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Katakuri memandang ngeri pada lelehan plastik di dalam oven. Oven rusak berarti tak ada donat buatan sendiri, dan dia bisa dibunuh Ayah Eustass karena merusakkan oven kesayangannya.

Luffy memandang kekasihnya takut-takut, dan pada oven yang dia rusakkan. Dia tak tahu bahwa plastik bertanda _microwave-safe_ tidak bisa digunakan di oven konvensional.

"… Kata- _chan_?" bisik Luffy.

Katakuri menarik Luffy menjauh dari dapur. "Jika Ayah Eustass tahu, dia akan mencoret namaku dari daftar anggota keluarga."

"Jika aku memohon dan memelas, apa Ayah akan luluh?"

Kedua remaja itu saling berpelukan di sofa ruang tamu. "Mungkin Papa Law akan membela kita."

Luffy bergumam. "Semoga saja."

 _ **(No request. Keyword by Naruchan11: rusak, memelas, coret)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Biasanya aku tidak membuat note di bawah drabble-drabble yang aku posting, tetapi kali ini note ini diperlukan agar tidak terjadi salah tanggap dan salah kaprah bagi para reader yang ingin me-request. Ada beberapa akun guest di FFn yang memberikan review sekaligus ingin request drabble, tetapi hanya bilang 'aku mau request (pair A) donk' tanpa embel lain-lain. Ini agak menyulitkan, karena aku ingin memenuhi request yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

Oleh karena itu, aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para reader yang ingin request drabble pada kumpulan drabble ini.

\- Aku menerima request drabble untuk pair dari One Piece. Kalian boleh request pair apa pun (straight, yaoi, yuri) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku menerima request drabble dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk request, silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang request melalui review dengan akun guest FFn), silakan request via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika request tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me-request drabble, diharapkan untuk memberikan keyword (maksimal 3 keyword). Contoh: Request Law x Luffy, keyword: daging, pisau, boneka.  
\- Request drabble akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan request drabble yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua reader yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan review/favorite dan comment/vote, serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan drabble ini ^^


	15. Heartbeat - ZoSan

**Heartbeat**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Pinjamkan pahamu."

Sanji yang sedang duduk santai di geladak memutar bola mata sebal melihat Zoro tiba-tiba muncul dan berguling, merebahkan kepala di atas paha Sanji yang bebas.

"Oi, kau kira ini bantal?" Sanji berucap sok marah, padahal pipinya merona.

"Katakan itu setelah menenangkan debaranmu yang menggila," goda Zoro.

 _Sial betul_! Sanji meremas dadanya; benar, jantungnya berdetak seakan siap meledak kapan saja.

Zoro menarik tangan kanan Sanji yang bebas, lalu diletakkan di atas dadanya sendiri. "Tidak usah malu. Aku juga sama."

Ya, Sanji merasakannya. Debaran yang seirama, bertabuh menjadi satu dalam genggaman yang saling mengait, membuahkan senyum di bibir keduanya.

 _ **(No request. No keyword. Inspired by the picture which was sent to Nakama Palembang's chatroom)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima request drabble untuk pair dari One Piece. Kalian boleh request pair apa pun (straight, yaoi, yuri) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku menerima request drabble dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk request, silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang request melalui review dengan akun guest FFn), silakan request via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika request tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me-request drabble, diharapkan untuk memberikan keyword (maksimal 3 keyword). Contoh: Request Law x Luffy. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka  
\- Request drabble akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan request drabble yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua reader yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan review/favorite dan comment/vote, serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan drabble ini ^^


	16. Admonition - KataLu

**Admonition**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Kid mengepalkan tangan, menahan ledak amarah. Law menepuk punggungnya lalu menyuruh Kid ke kamar. Dia tersenyum kepada dua insan yang duduk di sofa, kemudian menyusul sang suami.

"Ayah marah besar," sahut Katakuri lesu.

"Tapi Papa Law bilang akan membelikan oven baru," jawab Luffy sembari mengelus syal yang dipakai oleh kekasihnya.

Memeluk tubuh Luffy, Katakuri kembali mengeluh. "Bagaimana kita memasak donat besok? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka."

"Memanggang menggunakan batu? Tunggu … di buku mana aku menemukannya? Duh!" Luffy menengadah, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Katakuri mengikik. Luffy selalu mengeluarkan ide menggelikan, tetapi berhasil menghibur hati; alasan mengapa dia begitu mencintai pemuda ini.

 _ **(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: ledak, batu, syal)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _KataLu is too cute, I can't resist their charm, urgh!_

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima request drabble untuk pair dari One Piece. Kalian boleh request pair apa pun (straight, yaoi, yuri) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku menerima request drabble dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk request, silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang request melalui review dengan akun guest FFn), silakan request via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika request tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me-request drabble, diharapkan untuk memberikan keyword (maksimal 3 keyword). Contoh: Request Law x Luffy. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka  
\- Request drabble akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan request drabble yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua reader yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan review/favorite dan comment/vote, serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan drabble ini ^^


	17. Indulgence - Luffy x Hancock

**Indulgence**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Luffy mendesah saat Hancock meminta untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Bukan tak ingin mengabulkan, hanya saja terlalu mendadak.

"Boleh, ya?" pinta sang istri.

Luffy mengangguk, lalu mereka mendatangi taman di dekat rumah. Di sana, Hancock begitu manja, membuat sang suami memiringkan kepala, kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Menarik jemari Luffy untuk mengelus perutnya, Hancock berkata, "Aku sedang mengandung."

Hal itu adalah sebuah kejutan yang paling membahagiakan. Luffy mungkin saja berteriak sambil melonjak-lonjak jika Hancock tak melarang.

"Kau sedang mengidam," ujar Luffy sambil terkikik-kikik. "Pantas saja kau begitu manja hari ini."

Sambil mengecup kening Hancock, dia kembali berucap syukur dan terima kasih.

 _ **(Request by**_ _ **RainbowSapire. Keyword: mengidam, jalan-jalan, kejutan**_ _ **)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _First time writing Luffy x Hancock. They need more love_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari One Piece. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku menerima _request drabble_ dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun guest FFn), silakan _request_ via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Law x Luffy. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	18. Overhearing - KidLaw

**Overhearing**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Law, cepatlah!" bisik Kid yang mengekor di belakang kekasihnya.

"Ish. Sudah kubilang tunggu saja di mobil. Aku hanya mengambil sepatuku yang tertinggal."

Kid menggeleng. Dia tak mau ditinggalkan di mobil sendirian, di halaman rumah milik keluarga angkat Law yang serupa rumah hantu di taman bermain.

Kamar Law berada dua pintu setelah ruang perpustakaan. Di saat mereka melewatinya, bunyi derit kursi terdengar kuat dari balik pintu yang setengah terbuka, disertai desahan lamat-lamat. Keduanya menghentikan langkah. Sial, Doffy sedang menggarap Crocodile!

"Err … Law?"

Law berbalik dan menarik Kid menjauh. "Kita pergi. Aku tidak butuh sepatu. Aku butuh kau dan apartemenmu. Segera!"

 _ **(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: rumah hantu, kursi, sepatu)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _KidLaw is never enough for me, duh!_

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari One Piece. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku menerima _request drabble_ dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun guest FFn), silakan _request_ via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Law x Luffy. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	19. Startling Heart - ZoSan

**Startling Heart**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Siapa kau?" Adalah kalimat paling menakutkan yang mengakibatkan Zoro pening seketika.

Pertarungan terakhir berlangsung alot; semua kru terluka, dan Sanji yang terparah menerima serangan. Tiga hari pingsan, dan ketika tersadar malah lupa ingatan. Oke, pendekar pedang tidak boleh mengeluarkan air mata. Dia tidak cengeng. Hanya terkesiap.

"Ini cemilanmu." Sanji menyerahkan nampan berisi kue pada Zoro yang setengah tertidur di buritan. Dia kembali bekerja walau belum sembuh betul.

Jawaban Zoro hanya berupa gumam. Menyakitkan ketika kekasihmu bahkan tak ing—.

"Malam ini aku berjaga," ucapnya lagi.

Apa?

"Kalau kau berniat menghangatkanku …."

Saat Sanji meninggalkannya, barulah Zoro menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah kembali.

 _ **(Request by salals. Keyword: lupa ingatan, air mata, cemilan/kue)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Actually this is the most common ZoSan story idea in doujinshi, but okay. I'll keep writing what people request to me_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari One Piece. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku menerima _request drabble_ dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun guest FFn), silakan _request_ via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Law x Luffy. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	20. Fishy - LawKid

**Fishy**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Apa yang kau beli? Bau sekali." Kid membawa kantung belanjaan yang Law beli dari supermarket ke arah dapur.

"Hanya ikan laut," jawab Law seraya mengambil _remote_ dan mematikan televisi.

"Mengapa begitu amis?" Kid masih menggerutu.

Baru sedetik dia menyentuh kantung berisi ikan, Kid langsung melemparnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi lalu muntah-muntah. Law yang panik langsung menyusul dan membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung Kid.

"Sialan! Ikan apa yang kau beli?" semburnya.

"Ikan yang biasa kumakan, Eustass-ya. Apa …," Law menatap Kid horor, "… kau hamil?"

Kid melempar baju bekas terkena muntahan yang dia lepas ke wajah Law lalu menjerit, "AKU LAKI-LAKI!"

 _ **(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: ikan, baju,**_ **remote** _ **)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _LawKid is always cute as hell_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari One Piece. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku menerima _request drabble_ dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun guest FFn), silakan _request_ via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Law x Luffy. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	21. Sweetest Gift - KidLaw

**Sweetest Gift**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Valentine bukan perayaan penting bagi Law. Tetapi Kid punya pemikiran berbeda ketika mendatangi Polar Tang tanpa permisi.

"Ayolah, Law. Aku susah payah membuatkan ini untukmu," desaknya seraya menyodorkan sepotong kue cokelat.

"Eustass-ya, aku tidak suka manis!" Law menutup mulut erat-erat.

Mengerucutkan bibir, dia meletakkan piring berisi kue ke atas meja. "Jangan menyesal jika aku menghabiskannya sendirian." Lalu beranjak pergi.

Law menggelengkan kepala menghadapi Kid yang kekanakan. Ogah-ogahan, dia memakan kue itu atas dasar kasihan. Baru satu gigit, giginya beradu dengan benda keras.

 _Sialan_!

Terkekeh, Law menarik koin perayaan itu dari mulutnya. Mungkin dia harus memberikan Kid hadiah manis sebagai balasan.

 _ **(Request by Reisan19. Keyword: kapal, koin perayaan, valentine)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Late Valentine celebration, but I will keep sending love for all of my readers_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari One Piece. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku menerima _request drabble_ dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun guest FFn), silakan _request_ via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Law x Luffy. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 1 minggu, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	22. Lunch Box - AceLu

**Lunch Box**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Ayolah, aku ingin mencicipi makananmu!" Luffy mencoba meraih kotak bekal milik Law, tetapi pemuda itu menjauhkan kotak tersebut dengan tangannya yang panjang.

"Tidak. Hanya aku yang boleh memakan buatan Eustass-ya," tolak Law mentah-mentah.

Dahi Ace berkedut kesal melihat kontak fisik kedua sahabat itu. Terlalu intim. Dan menyebalkan. Mengapa kecemburuan harus menguar di hati? Law bahkan memiliki kekasih.

"Kau makan daging milikku saja," lerai Ace pada akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" Mata Luffy berbinar seraya mendekati Ace dan memakan daging di kotak bekal miliknya. Sementara Law bernapas lega.

Sepertinya Ace harus membawa bekal ekstra agar Luffy tidak mendekati orang lain demi mencicipi makanan mereka.

 _ **(Request by Vira D. Ace. Keyword: jealousy/kecemburuan)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 **Aku memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk 3 drabble yang baru kupublikasi ini. Ternyata ada yang mengirimkan _request_ melalui PM aplikasi FFn sejak bulan Oktober dan Desember tahun lalu, dan baru aku baca saat ini. Sebagai pengetahuan bagi kalian semua, PM yang dikirimkan melalui aplikasi FFn TIDAK TERSINKRONISASI dengan akun FFn yang dibuka melalui _browser_ , dan lebih-lebih lagi, semua PM yang dikirim via aplikasi TIDAK MENDAPAT NOTIFIKASI yang biasa dikirimkan oleh pihak FFn MELALUI E-MAIL Jadi aku tak henti-hentinya memohon maaf sebab request kalian lama sekali baru dapat dipenuhi. Kesalahan sepenuhnya ada di tanganku, karena aku memiliki aplikasi FFn tetapi jujur aplikasi itu hampit tidak pernah kugunakan karena kekurangan tersebut. Untuk ke depannya, aku akan lebih sering mengecek PM yang dikirim melalui aplikasi ^^**

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari One Piece. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku menerima _request drabble_ dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun guest FFn), silakan _request_ via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Law x Luffy. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 1 minggu (dan tidak terkendala seperti note di atas), tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	23. Snuggling - SmoLaw

**Snuggling**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Law selalu menyukai hari Natal. Bukan karena hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan Smoker padanya, tetapi kehangatan yang tercipta dalam keluarga mereka.

"Tashigi sudah tidur," sahut Law ketika memasuki ruang tamu. Smoker duduk di bawah pohon natal, menyiapkan kotak-kotak hadiah.

"Kau memberikan hadiah apa untuk bocah itu?" tanyanya.

"Hanya buku-buku baru." Pria itu duduk di samping Smoker. "Kau menyiapkan apa untukku?"

"Bukan hadiah namanya jika kau tahu sebelum membuka kotak ini."

Terkekeh, Law bersandar di bahu Smoker yang lebar. "Aku harap kau akan menyukai hadiah dariku."

Smoker mengaitkan tangannya di pinggang Law. "Cintamu jauh lebih penting dibanding hadiah apa pun yang kau beri."

 _ **(Request by blackreaperofspring. Keyword: Christmas)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 **Aku memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk 3 drabble yang baru kupublikasi ini. Ternyata ada yang mengirimkan _request_ melalui PM aplikasi FFn sejak bulan Oktober dan Desember tahun lalu, dan baru aku baca saat ini. Sebagai pengetahuan bagi kalian semua, PM yang dikirimkan melalui aplikasi FFn TIDAK TERSINKRONISASI dengan akun FFn yang dibuka melalui _browser_ , dan lebih-lebih lagi, semua PM yang dikirim via aplikasi TIDAK MENDAPAT NOTIFIKASI yang biasa dikirimkan oleh pihak FFn MELALUI E-MAIL Jadi aku tak henti-hentinya memohon maaf sebab request kalian lama sekali baru dapat dipenuhi. Kesalahan sepenuhnya ada di tanganku, karena aku memiliki aplikasi FFn tetapi jujur aplikasi itu hampit tidak pernah kugunakan karena kekurangan tersebut. Untuk ke depannya, aku akan lebih sering mengecek PM yang dikirim melalui aplikasi ^^**

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari One Piece. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku menerima _request drabble_ dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun guest FFn), silakan _request_ via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Law x Luffy. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 1 minggu (dan tidak terkendala seperti note di atas), tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	24. Depletion - ZoSan

**Depletion**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Kita kehabisan sake?" tanya Zoro ketika melihat kotak penyimpanan minuman yang kosong melompong.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sampai tidak menghisap rokok hari ini?" Sanji menggerutu. "Kita kehabisan hampir segalanya."

Zoro mendekati Sanji yang baru selesai memasang apron, kemudian memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Kata Nami dua hari lagi kita mencapai daratan," ujarnya.

"Aku harap kita bisa segera mengisi ulang semua persediaan bahan makanan dan minuman." Sanji menghela napas lelah, dan menyandarkan punggung ke dada Zoro.

"Dan kau butuh istirahat." Pria itu menenggelamkan wajah ke ceruk leher Sanji. "Tidurlah bersamaku malam ini."

Sepertinya ide itu tidak buruk. Dia butuh kehangatan. Dan Zoro-nya.

 _ **(Request by Harukaze Kagura. Keyword: apron, sake, cigarette/rokok)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 **Aku memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk 3 drabble yang baru kupublikasi ini. Ternyata ada yang mengirimkan _request_ melalui PM aplikasi FFn sejak bulan Oktober dan Desember tahun lalu, dan baru aku baca saat ini. Sebagai pengetahuan bagi kalian semua, PM yang dikirimkan melalui aplikasi FFn TIDAK TERSINKRONISASI dengan akun FFn yang dibuka melalui _browser_ , dan lebih-lebih lagi, semua PM yang dikirim via aplikasi TIDAK MENDAPAT NOTIFIKASI yang biasa dikirimkan oleh pihak FFn MELALUI E-MAIL Jadi aku tak henti-hentinya memohon maaf sebab request kalian lama sekali baru dapat dipenuhi. Kesalahan sepenuhnya ada di tanganku, karena aku memiliki aplikasi FFn tetapi jujur aplikasi itu hampit tidak pernah kugunakan karena kekurangan tersebut. Untuk ke depannya, aku akan lebih sering mengecek PM yang dikirim melalui aplikasi ^^**

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari One Piece. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku menerima _request drabble_ dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun guest FFn), silakan _request_ via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Law x Luffy. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 1 minggu (dan tidak terkendala seperti note di atas), tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


End file.
